Sword Art Online: The Shadowed Slayer
by Twilight's Shad0w
Summary: Welcome to Sword Art Online. Those were the first words he saw after he booted up the game. In fact the only reason he was playing this was to stop someone very dear to him from making a mistake. Little did he know that in just a few short hours, his entire world would be pulled upside-down. Together with his best-friend Kazuto Kirigaya he will attempt to save everyone else trapped
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Art Online: The Shadowed Slayer**

**25/10/14**

**Twilight: Hi everyone Twilight's Shad0w here, I have no idea why I writing again as I usually can't be bothered (yes I am that lazy) but I guess it's because I've just had a bad day today, or yesterday either one whenever I get this up, um... oh yeah as I said and yes I'm making excuses but I've had a bad day and I figured since I have no internet, that I'd trying to vent using my stories.**

**Cloud: Why did you take so long to start typing again?**

**Twilight: well I finished school about a year ago dropped out halfway through and I usually just used my writing to get away from my school work, so here I am now just sitting here in my room at 10:41 at night typing, onwards to other news my story which I can't quite remember the name of, I as much as I hate to say this I just lost interest, when I originally thought of it I planned to have Demise as his last act have the Time Portal send Link and Zelda back to the day of the race as I said in the description but they wouldn't be the only Link and Zelda in that time, pretty sure that I was going to have Zelda(2) still get taken to the surface, and the original Link the one that was sent back with Zelda(1), would help out the other Link out with his quest on the surface, I never really planned for what I was going to do with the first Zelda and as a plot twist at the end I was going to have both Link's sent to the day of the race again and end with this line "... Not again!" I also had an alternate route I was going to take it in as I'd been on a Twilight Princess phase and Link was going to end up all the way in the distant future of TP right after TP Link just withdraws the Master Sword from the pedestal and I never planned beyond that point. At one point I thought about making a poll to see which direction you guys, the fans wanted me to take it, but like nearly everything I just forgot about it. **

**Cloud: Then what happened to that motivation of yours? **

**Twilight: well I guess I lost it, in fact I'll probably just forget about this in the morning and not do anything with it for the next couple of years but in the event that I do get this up and I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with this yet, but in the event that I do get this up, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the wait, also with my story as I said earlier I have lost interest in finishing the story, I will at least finish the fight with Demise for you all.**

**Link: so I finally get my chance to kick Demise's ass?**

**Twilight: well when you put it like that no but I will say this it will be a close fight, but that all you're getting for now. Now I was going to turn this into a Zelda one-shot when I started typing this on the 25****th**** (don't give me that look I'm surprised at myself too(it's the 27****th**** today ha-ha)), but since I just watched episode 16 of season 2 of Sword Art Online (like damn it people I came for action and got feels instead, still a great anime though) I've been feeling a bit sao'ish so hopefully I can turn this one into a fully fledged story unlike my other one (yeah I know) just be warned as once I find the password to my new internet I most likely will fall into my habit of putting off my writing. Anyway I (hopefully) plan to take this all the way onto season 2 (season 1 might take awhile as I will need to do some research), and I think that's it for my little rant (Cloud: *snorts* yeah "little".) ... shut up you! (Tackles Cloud and starts wrestling with him making a cartoon dust cloud.)**

**Rei: ... Boys. **

**Twilight: (sticks head out of the cloud) what are you talking about? I made you and I'm a boy... well more like a man but you get the idea. (Sticks head back in)**

**Rei: ... *sigh* well as seeing those two idiots are occupied- (Twilight and Cloud: Hey!) as I was saying since their occupied I'll start the story off, happy reading. (Grabs both Twilight and Cloud and slams their head together knocking them out)**

**Note: (1) means it will be explained in the A/N at the end of the chapter. Also Cloud is just a nickname his real name is Kuraudo, but he prefers to be called Cloud.**

**Note: (2) I found the internet password... ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR THE INTERNET!**

**Note: (3) my godfather left me... now who will help me run the mafia? Nah just kidding, it was actually my girlfriend...;-; *breaks down crying* so now my only friend is music... WHU MUSIC! (The Moral of the story is I say weird shit when I'm sleep deprived XD, which is pretty much always XD)**

**Note: (4) this is the last one I swear, I just remembered that if anyone wants to beta this story and help me with fleshing it out then pm me plox :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those two in the corner making out *camera shifts to Cloud and Rei in the corner K-I-S-S-I... damn it, I forgot how the rest goes... oh well* and the idea behind my stories, also if the actual owner of SAO is reading this right now then feel free to "donate" the rights to me ya savvy? Hmm... I wonder where I put my mini death-star.**

Normal talk - "Fight me IRL!"

Thoughts – '_Ow I regret everything!_'

GM Talk/Menu text – "**Get wreaked!**"

Scene Change/ Time Skip: **Cloud is the Mafioso, town we should lynch him!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life.

"... Link Start!" As those two words were said a young male with chocolate brown hair and a scrawny build fell into a state of semi-unconsciousness, his body was psychically asleep with a helmet connected to his computer next to him on his desk known as "Nerve Gear", asleep his body might be, but the mind however was a different story.

The Nerve Gear, using a special blend of technology had pulled the male's mind into the virtual reality game "Sword Art Online" when the male had originally gotten the game he was excited to play it even though it was the beta, but now however he had a different idea in mind.

He just hoped he was able to do what he had to do in time, even though he still had no idea what he was going to do. He had hopes for the future to come; unfortunately he had no idea that the morning was the last he'd see of his father in awhile. (1)

-Line Break-

**Welcome to Sword Art Online!**

Those were the first words he saw when he opened his eyes. The teen then noticed a window in front of him saying the same words that he could see above, he looked around and saw that he was standing on a small circular platform that seemed to be made of light which seemed to be the only other source of light in the space he was in apart from the words above his head and the screen in front of him in the eerie darkness that made up most of the space.

He turned his attention back to the screen in front of him and pressed the flashing Login text at the bottom of the screen, the screen flashed once and changed. When it finished it came up with the teen's login details, the boy surveyed the text to make sure there were no mistakes from the change over from beta to the full version, after making sure there were no mistakes he pressed the login button and was taken to a screen with his character details, he selected the only one on the list and prepared to enter the form of his character when a text popped up.

"... Characters transferred over from beta must restart at level one with only the basic equipment!? What bullshit is this? Sigh, fine restart." The male sighed to himself as he pressed the button to restart; he was engulfed in a ray of light and was transported to the starting town of the game. (2)

***Scene Change* Welcome to the Town of Beginnings **

A light flashed blinding those who would look upon it and when it faded all that was left was a teenaged male looking to be about 5'9, he had messy chocolate brown hair and deep royal violet eyes, this form the teen had entered was both taller and more built than his real body, "Whoa, that's kind of disorientating! I hate having to get used to the HUD after I leave and come back, but then again it is worth it as the HUD is extremely helpful. Launching day huh? I wonder they changed during the month break." The teen turned young man wondered with a slightly deeper voice. (3)

The male then took a couple of steps forward away from where he had just teleported in to observe his surroundings, noticing the excited atmosphere surrounding the dozens that would soon turn into hundreds of players from all over the world, the game developer Kayaba Akihiko had decided to release only a couple hundred copies in each country across the world simultaneously against the protests of his co-workers, Kayaba Akihiko, now that was a name he was familiar with. (4)

Deciding to check his stats vaguely remembering something about his stats changing depending in how he battled, opening the menu he looked over it committing it to memory and comparing it to the beta menu, and apart from the little text up in the top left corner that used to say beta but was now gone, it was the same he decided not really knowing what he expected, pressing the option that lead to his stats he saw that his stats were indeed back to their basic level but with some changes, his STR, DEX, and AGL stats were a few points above his others, which worked out pretty well considering his fighting style mainly relied on being stronger and faster than his opponents as well as being able to actually hit them, with the agility being for those other players and mobs that were faster than him to help with his dodging. Strangely enough he found his LUK stat to be little high as well, now his other stats however were a different story. He found his VIT to be about average, his however DEF and his ITL was quite low, personally he didn't see a use for it as it was mainly used in games for magic, but he figured he'd need the DEF for those few moments he had to tank. (5)

He then checked his equipment, finding that as he expected his equipment was the basic kit players start out with, a gladius (roman short sword for those of you who don't know), a pair of basic black leather gloves (Yes I know that they don't start out with gloves but in this they do), the basic baggy black pants, brown boots, and a shirt that could be coloured according to the player's wishes, his was currently red, and a small metal chest-plate that covered the upper chest, which was new because it was leather in the beta, but hey he wasn't complaining. (6)

"Kuraudo!" the now named male looked up to see another teen looking to be the same age as him with even messier black hair, the teen was wearing the same gear as our now named brunette was but his shirt was blue, he was also around an inch or two shorter than himself.

The now named Kuraudo smirked "Kirito you sly dog! Hoping to get in some easy grinding while there's still barely anyone in eh?" Kirito panicked and started waving his hands in front of his face with a sweatdrop sliding down the back of his head "No-no not at all Kuraudo you got me all wrong! I wouldn't dream of grinding without you!" Kuraudo just started snickering "Calm down Kirito or should I say Kazuto, it was just a joke." Kirito fumed '_What's the use of a fake name if no one ever uses it!_' "Damn it Kuraudo! I'm Kirito in-game, geez we can't all use our real names now can we?" (7)

Said mentioned brunette just arched an eyebrow and laughed "Calm down Kirito I was just pulling your leg, come on lets go get in some early grinding while we still can. And maybe do those quests that were around here somewhere."

Kirito just sighed and nodded his approval, "All right let's get going, party up!" Kuraudo declared as he swiped the air in front of him to open up the in-game menu and selected the party button, the menu opened up to reveal a side menu asking if he wanted to form a party, Kuraudo pressed the blue button meaning yes, another menu then popped up to ask who he wanted to invite to the party as party leader, as he browsed the list he noticed that it showed Kirito up the top and a few other names that he didn't know below him, he guessed that it sorted by the distance they were from the party leader, plus there was a range to it because he could see quite a few people milling around going from place to place and talking among themselves, a bit of text up the top of his menu then caught his attention, "Warning: Party Invite now has a 10 meter range. Huh." He muttered distracted in his thoughts. (8)

"...Kuraudo!" Startled said teen looked at his friend and asked "Huh?" Said friend just faceplamed and asked "Are you going to invite me or what?" "Oh... Oh!" said Kuraudo rather embarrassed, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands as he used the other to select Kirito's name among the others so he could invite him to the party. After he finished "Sorry about that ha-ha, I was just looking at the new stuff in the menu." He said trying to excuse his air-headedness; Kirito raised an eyebrow amused "Who knew you were such an air-head." Kirito then ignoring Kuraudo's undignified oi he opened his menu and fiddled around with it until it showed a map of the town they were in and a bit of the grasslands outside the town. (9)

"Alright so I was thinking we could hit the quests here, here and here, and then leave town and do some grinding in the Monster Zone.(10) What do you think?" Kirito suggested as he pointed to multiple spots in town then finally stopped on the grasslands outside town, Kuraudo thought this over for a minute then replied "I think we should get going if we want to do all that by dinner time!" He then smiled and held out his fist for a fist-bump to which Kirito then bumped with his own fist.

The boys smiled at each other and nodded and started walking to their destination, as they walked Kirito stole a look at his friend, Kuraudo was walking along with his hands in his pockets, eyes darting to and fro but not taking much of anything in, he looked distracted, lost in his own mind clouded by doubts.

Kirito frowned; he didn't like it when Kuraudo looked like this, it didn't suit him at all, he preferred Kuraudo when he was happy but as of the moment it looked like something was seriously weighing him down, Kirito knew that all too often as Kuraudo would wear it multiple times whenever he came over for dinner, that was usually whenever his father had locked himself away in his workroom, sometimes for days on end.

Kirito shook his head trying to clear his distracting thoughts; he had to do something to cheer up Kuraudo. He briefly mused the idea of asking him to share his thoughts, he nearly snorted in twisted amusement, 'like that would work.' The boy thought, 'but what about doing that? Yes that could work!' He decided.

"Yo Kuraudo; race ya to the first quest!" Said mentioned boy jerked out of his position in surprise, he'd forgotten all about his friend walking along side him in his thoughts about how he was going to find who he was looking for. Kirito smirked as he watched Kuraudo snap out of the funk that had seemed to settle in a few moments ago and say the first intelligent thing that popped into his mind "Huh?" Kirito continued smirking as he replied to the unasked question "You heard me! See you when you get there." After this was said he watched as Kuraudo's face twisted in confusion as the boy tried to work out what had been said before he was snapped out of his funk, something about racing to the first quest?

Suddenly there was a displacement of air as the boy beside him speeded down the road before him towards the first quest that they had discussed eelier, Kuraudo looked on in disbelief, this guy just up and ditched him, 'how rude.' He thought to himself. Suddenly Kirito's words flashed though his head 'Race to the first quest? Crap, You teme! I'm so going to get you for this!' Kuraudo then broke into a sprint as he tried to decrease the distance Kirito had gathered between them.

The boy's only thoughts during their little race were 'this is going to be fun!'

***Scene Change* Outside the Town of Beginnings**

**-Time Skip- 2 hours later.**

"... TAKE THIS YOU STUPID PIG!" Shouted a pissed off Kuraudo as he rushed at one of the many monster boars that roamed the grasslands beyond the Town of Beginnings, Kirito faceplamed as he looked at his friend getting his ass kicked by a level 1 monster "You do realise that it's a boar right? Not a pig?" he asked as Kuraudo was thrown back by a headbutt from the boar.

Kuraudo managed to get back onto his feet just in time to dodge another headbutt by the boar "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT IT IS, I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" (Kuraudo Channelling his inner Nappa) he roared as he swiped at the boar's flank dodging another charge, as he scored the hit the boar's flank where the sword had sliced had a glowing neon red line through. Kirito lifted his hand from his face to watch the battle if you could call it that.

He noticed that even though Kuraudo's HP had been getting low, the boar's was even lower from that strike, it seemed that Kuraudo's reflexes were starting to build again as now instead of dodging early and still being hit, or dodging too late and being hit on the side, Kuraudo was now starting to time his side-jumps right. About time he reckoned, he got bored the first few times Kuraudo failed to dodge.

So far it'd taken Kuraudo around five minutes to get this one boar this low, in the amount of time he reckoned he could of taken two maybe three boars if he didn't stop to heal after battles, "YES!" and it seemed that Kuraudo finally finished off that boar; about time if you asked him.

"About time, it only took you all day." Kirito called out with just the tinniest bit of sarcasm in his voice, once again ignoring Kuraudo's offended reply Kirito scanned the plains in search of another boar. Kuraudo pouted as he plopped down ungracefully after claiming his reward for killing the boar, it wasn't his fault it took him awhile to get readjusted after hopping off for awhile be it a few hours or days... or weeks, he did have stuff that came before his games... granted it might not be alot, besides it wasn't like he practically lived in his games just to avoid his sister... not that he had one, maybe after this all blew over he could head over to Kirito's place again and spent a few nights there, if only to embarrass Suguha with her "onii-chan complex", he snickered he could do that later but for now he had to take care of her pig-headed brother.

"Kirito!" said black-head just hmm'ed in response so Kuraudo took that as a signal to continue "I bet you 100 Col that you can't take out a boar faster than me!" Kirito smiled as he finally spotted a boar, "that's a sucker's bet and you know it!' Kuraudo just grinned as he continued to sit and regain his hp as it steadily tickled back up to full, "Alright then, I just need to beat your measly performance and that 100 Col's mine." Now sprouting a tic mark on his head at being insulted Kuraudo growled.

With a burst of speed Kirito was off running towards the boar which using its programming turned to face Kirito, but was too slow as the blade of Kirito's sword had started glowing red as he ran signifying usage of Sword Skill an attack that did increased damage for a limited number of attacks, there was speculation as to if you could potently increase the number to sword skills you could use in chaining attacks, as the boar swealed in pain as was its programming, he could see it's life gauge on his hud lower into nothing as Kirito had killed it with one move.

Smirking as he tapped on the display that popped up after the boar died to accept his reward for killing it "And that Kuraudo, is how you kill a level one boar!" it first started out in a snicker, then developed into a full blown laugh as Kuraudo rolled around on the grass clutching his stomach in laughter.

Upon hearing the laughter Kirito developed a tic mark and shouted in confused fury "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" seeing that Kirito had gotten mad at him for his mocking laughter, Kuraudo tried to calm down only to burst out laughing again upon seeing Kirito's face, he did however manage to get some words out between his bursts of laughter and giggles "Dude... mine was... level 3!" Was all he got out upon seeing Kirito's now shocked speechless face.

Eventually Kuraudo calmed down enough to let Kirito out of his shocked state "How the hell did I miss that yours was level 3?" Kuraudo sent Kirito a dirty look "You didn't actually think I was having such trouble with a level one pig?" Kirito started rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face "Yeah I did actually, and it's a boar not a pig."

Kuraudo just shrugged at his friend's attempt to teach him the actually name of the monster "Eh, po-tat-o po-ta-to." The other boy just sighed at his friend's dismissal of his corrections.

As the brunette sat in the grass an idea hit him and he quickly opened his player menu and pressed the status option, Kirito seeing this got curious and bent down behind Kuraudo to watch over his shoulder.

"Hmm... seems like a couple more of those level 3 boars and I'll level up, sweet!" cheered Kuraudo as he pumped his fist in celebration, as Kirito looked at his friend's stats he couldn't help but be impressed at how much exp that one boar had given his friend, he figured about 3-4 more would be enough to level up, probably more since the level 3 boars didn't spawn very often, about 20 an hour was what he and some of the other beta testers worked it out to be in the beta, now seeing as this was the full version he couldn't be so sure of those statistics anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't still use them. (11)

"...to... Kirito!" the sudden intrusion of his best friend's voice into his ears seemed to snap him out of his thoughts "Yeah what? I was just thinking that us and some of the other beta's need to meet up again as we need to-." "Yeah yeah save your nerd speak for someone who understands it... by the way you do realise that you owe me a 100 Col right?" interrupted Kuraudo with a smug grin on his face, Kirito's eyes barrowed in confusion. 100 Col? When was this again? Oh yeah the bet! "Double or nothing?" Kirito asked in hopes of not losing his money.

Kuraudo smirked as Kirito proposed the new bet, it was just too easy to goad Kirito into a suckers bet in order to relieve him of his money, maybe that's why it was so difficult to sucker Kirito into a game of poker.

"You're on!" As they shook hands to confirm the new deal Kirito had a shiver run down his back as he stared into Kuraudo's demon smirk as he called it. Once they finished Kuraudo glanced up at his health, it was around 75% full enough for a few boars seeing as he'd just finished getting their attack pattern down as he was fighting the level 3 boar.

"Well laters." And with that Kuraudo started walking towards the nearest boar on the field he could find, Kirito stood there shell-shocked for a second then called out "What the hell Kuraudo? Where are you going?" Kuraudo turned around with a raised eyebrow "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to win our little bet! I think that 200 Col would look quite nice in my inventory." Kirito just faceplamed out of aggravation "Don't you think we should stick to together, you know in case one of us run into a Dire Wolf or something?" Kuraudo just sighed "Kirito do you really think I'd cheat just for a measly 200 Col? And I'm not going as far out as the wolves spawn." The blackhead just shook his head "... You do realize that if you go that way you'll run into dire wolfs right?" Kuraudo sweat dropped as his sense of direction led him astray again, and started walking the opposite direction "I knew that." He mumbled more to his self than anyone else.

"Hey Kuraudo! That 200 Col is mine! Also we should meet back at the entrance to town after say... an hour?" Cloud grinned; it looked like Kirito was more pumped up than he showed. "You're on!" was Kuraudo's reply as he took off sprinting towards a boar.

Kirito grinned then reduced it to a slight smile, as he whispered to the air "I'm back."

**-Time Skip no Jutsu! - (it took me ages to get to here yeesh, I need to step up my game, won't be coming back to this until after I re-watch the English dub... OH GOD THE FEELS;-; / well, it's the 15****th**** of Feb and I still haven't re-watched the dub...)**

***roughly an hour later***

"Hey! You! The guy in the blue shirt!" said person in blue shirt was standing on a hill checking his stats "Hmm?" he replied as a Orange haired man in a white shirt ran up to Kirito.

"Hey! Uhh, I don't really know how to ask you this but, you look like you know what you're doing right?" the orange haired man asked. Kirito blinked, was this a newbie? He wondered "Yeah, I'm a beta tester why?" he answered as he studied the new comer. Said new comer was now smiling sheepishly as he rubbed his head "Well, you see uhh, I can't get this sword skill down and..." he took a deep breath. "...canyouhelpmegetitdown?" the man blurted out, Kirito raised an eyebrow in confusion "Could you repeat that?" que another deep breath "Canyouhelpmegetitdown?" Kirito rubbed his eyes in quiet frustration "Slower." He ground out "Can you help me get it down?" the man repeated slower nervously. "Much better! Now you're asking me to help you get your sword skill down right?"

Kirito watched the man give a nod. "Hmm... normally I'd charge a 50 Col fee for this kind of stuff..." the orange haired man started to raise his hand in preparation "...but, since you're obviously a newbie I'll wave the fee this one time!" the man gave a relived grin which Kirito returned with a wide toothy grin.

"Alright, now what's your name?" The orange haired man stopped his bouncing up and down and now looked at Kirito, he then gave a wide grin and pointed to himself with his thumb "Why me? I'm the guy ladies dream of meeting, I'm known far and wide as!" the man then somehow summoned a toad from nowhere and stood in place doing a pose "I'm the one and only! The Amazing Klein!"

Kirito could only sweatdrop as Klein introduced himself, "You do realize you just ripped off Jiraiya from Naruto right?" (12)

"Ok, "the amazing Klein". To activate your sword skill here's what you need to do..."

**-Time Skip no Jutsu! - (don't give me that look I'm doing the best I can from memory, and Kirito's behaviour will be explained at the end of the chapter)**

***another 15 minutes later***

"...Man that was hard to get down." Klein complained from his seat on the grass.

"Stop complaining you got it down alright for someone on their first dive." Kirito responded from his fight with a level 2 boar.

Klein just laughed it off "Ya know, you're pretty alright for a beta-tester." Kirito just gave a grunt as he dodged a charge from the boar, "You want a bit of help there?" Klein asked as Kirito jumped to the side to dodge another charge from the boar "No thanks, I got it!" with an amused look Klein watched on.

"Yeah I know, he can get pretty stubborn when it comes to things like this." Klein nearly jumped out of his skin in fright as Kuraudo sat down beside him "Geez buddy, you almost gave a heart attack, anyway I'm Klein, and I take it you know this guy?"

Kuraudo laughed "Know him? We're practically brothers! I've known that idiot since grade 4." Kirito suddenly gained a tic mark on his head and used his anger to fuel his attack and finish off the boar "I HEARD THAT!" Kuraudo just laughed again "You were suppose to!"

As Klein watched the by-play between the two boys he couldn't help but think they we're actually brothers... well either that or an old gay married couple... he shuddered in fear and disgust at the thought of the latter. "Well, I'd hate to interrupt such an important discussion but I gotta get back, I got a pizza that's about to arrive!" interrupted Klein with a smirk. (13)

The boys looked at each other then back to Klein, "Sure, me and Kirito are gonna stay on a bit longer though. Do you know how to log out?" asked Kuraudo, Klein nodded at the question as he opened the game menu "Sure I do, all I have to do is open the game menu, scroll down to the bottom anddddddd it's not there."

Kuraudo and Kirito once again looked at each other, starting to get an idea of what was about to go down. The boys then each opened their own menus and scrolled down to the bottom to look for their log out button.

Kirito frowned, no log out button? Something here stank, and it wasn't Kuraudo for once. "Nope, no log out button on my menu, what about you Kuraudo?" Mentioned person looked at his menu and frowned, his menu had one thing the others were missing. His had the log out button, he scoffed, as if he would abandon his friend to whatever was in shall for them, hell no! He would be beside Kirito every step of the way! "No, no button on mine either." He lied.

Kirito frowned slightly, as if picking up on the fact that Kuraudo was lying but then began to fiddle with his menu more. "I can't contact the GM either, this can't be a coincidence, something's going on here and I don't like it!" the black headed boy declared, the other two just nodded their agreement.

Klein then had a most horrible thought (in his opinion... okay 2nd most horrible thought) "Hey guys... if we're stuck in here, then what about our bodies on the outside?!" The red head then proceeded to run around like a headless chicken, Kuraudo tilted his head to the side imagining Klein in a chicken suit... he then shook his head to dispel the image, no need to go there Kuraudo he chuckled under his breath. (14)

Suddenly a system warning popped up in a small window in front of each player, it went as followed: **Warning: You shall be teleported to the town square of the Town of Beginnings in one minute. GM. **It also had a counter counting down from a minute on the screen. 55, 54, 53...

What the hell were the thoughts running though each player's head, Kuraudo looked up from his screen to face Kirito who'd already done the same the moment he'd seen that the message was from the Game Master. "So this is it huh, not quite what I was expecting." The brown headed boy thought aloud.

**Warning: System Teleport in 10 seconds. 8, 7, 6, **

Kuraudo stood up straight "This is it!" he repeated.

**5, 4, 3, **

Kirito too stood up straight, but he was looking at his friend rather than the system warning in front of him.

**2, 1, 0.**

And what you ask was Klein doing during all of this? Why he was running around like a headless chicken still.

In a bright flash of light the trio disappeared.

***Scene Change* the Town Square of the Town of Beginnings**

All around the square bright flashes were dropping players into the square everywhere but the fountain in the middle. (I think there was a fountain there in the anime not sure, but for the propose of this story there is)

Confused players looked around left, right, up and behind in order to view what was happening, but the event they had been teleported there for hadn't started just yet.

Kayaba was waiting on one very important person in the coming times ahead to arrive.

A group of three flashing in caught his attention, one had spiky orange hair and was taller than the other two, but he wasn't who he was waiting for, the one beside the taller one was an black haired teen looking around with a scowl on his face, as if knowing something big was about to happen and he knew he wouldn't like the outcome, that one brooded more attention in the future.

The last one was looking right at the centre of the sky where his camera was, and where he planned to appear; now this was the one he was waiting for. (15)

He smiled, time for the show to begin.

**Twilight: CUT! Good work everyone that's a rap**.

**Everyone: FINALLY!**

**Twilight: yes yes I know it took me ages to actually finish chapter one, *sigh* if only I wasn't so addicted to internet games haha.**

**Alright now most of you will probably have questions, personally I did plan to finish just after Kayaba speech but now that I think about it, it looks good to me hanging on a cliff as it is.**

**Now this will probably won't be updated in a couple months as I am extremely lazy and I have a couple of diploma's I really need to start on, alright bit of background lore without giving away too much is that Kuraudo or Cloud as I like to call him is Kirito/Kazuto's childhood friend, as well as Suguha's childhood friend, now there will be pairings Kirito's will be canon, so all you yoai fan girls can go now, and as for Cloud's well, that's a secret, now I can't tell you too much about what's going on here even though most of the people reading this will know what happens next in the canon.**

**I also will be using the canon as a guideline, I'm not going to follow it to the t, so no complaining consider yourself warned, as obviously with the inclusion of Cloud my OC canon is getting thrown out the window already.**

**This is the big one so to say, now I've left some hints in the story as to who Cloud's father is and if you're smart you may pick it up straight away, but if you're like me then, you'll see who it is next chapter.**

**This is how I imagine people starting the game instead of just a screen like normal games.**

**Obviously I haven't seen people comment on the actual HUD in their stories unless it's in a battle or something and their low on health, how I see it, it would be mildly confusing to the young as they can adapt to it fairly quickly, but to the old it'd be like their seeing things, but hey that's just me.**

**How he's familiar to the name you shall see next chapter, for all we know he could just know Kayaba from being the maker of the game, hmmm food for thought :P.**

**Cloud has a unusual fighting style, which I have no idea how to describe... lucky me XD**

**Just a minor change this time, I thought it was kinda stupid of Kayaba just to send everyone with just a sword and a leather chest-plate to their name.**

**Let's just say that there was a pretty big spoiler here and now that I've finally taken it down, in regards to his name I've changed it to Kuraudo since it's basically the same thing in Japanese. So yeah.**

**Since we never really got a good look at the party system I thought I'd add in something for it.**

**Now yes they will automatically get maps of each town and some areas that they enter, but dungeons and special area's with high level bosses like the ice dragon will have the map blank but slowly filled out wherever the player goes.**

**Couldn't really think of anything else to call it, everyone else mostly just refers to it as the scenery but eh.**

**Another change I put in since we never got to see how levelling up works, it was just mostly kill monster's and level up, so I wanted to flesh it out a little bit.**

**It's Japan; of course they'd have anime inside anime, animeception.**

**Klein may be a major pervert as I may or may not make him into in this story but even he shudders in fear and disgust of the Forbidden Thing! Also what's your opinion on Klein, I swear he has the biggest man crush on Kirito in the sub.**

**Klein's role in part one was mainly comedy, but like the anime I will have him have his badass moments... he's like the DBZ Abridged Krillen of SAO except without all the dying XD.**

**The last hint for all you smart people reading this before I reveal next chapter :P**

**Well that was an undertaking, whew, chapter one done and- *IT'S OVER 9000!*- yes thank you mysterious voice that I totally didn't type in just to make a dbz abridged reference... **

**Also it's the 19****th**** of March when I'll be getting this up so one more day then I'm 19... Damn time flies when you're playing computer games.**

**Anyway the first person who correctly guesses the answer to all the hints I left in this chapter will get one major spoiler from what I plan in the future, and I'll be choosing the spoiler so don't get too excited haha.**

**The story title may be prone to change as I'm not quite happy with it so don't get worried if it changes title**

**Twilight: what do you think you two, should I put in anything else?**

**Cloud: yeah you need a catch-phrase like that guy who's name I just had then forgot who always says to respect the cream soda, or was it cream puff... ah well I'll just wait till he updates again then we'll know.**

**Twilight: a catch-phrase huh... well I'll get back to you on that one.**

**Rei: C'mon Cloud we got work to do~ *she does a sexy pose***

**Cloud: Really? Where? *runs off***

**Twilight: ...**

**Rei: ... *Gives Twilight the EVILLLL EYE OF DOOM!* Don't tell me you forgot to tell him about the birds and bees!**

**Twilight: uhhhh... *slowly backs away***

**Rei: *cracks knuckles***

**Twilight: *takes off* DAMMIT WHERE'S DARKIE WHEN I NEED HIM!**

**Rei: HEY! *chases him***

**?: You called? Hmm? *turns around and watches Twilight get beaten up by Rei* yeahhhhh no.**

**Cloud: Oh hey Dark Link... why is Rei beating the snot out of Twilight?**

**Dark Link: I don't know but one thing's for sure, I don't want to get involved in that! *Cloud nods silently***

**Cloud: well since Twilight is out of commission- NOT THE BABY MAKER, I STILL NEED THAT! -I'll send us out, stay frosty unless you already are and in that case get yourself some sun, later peoples, we'll see you all next chapter!**

**Rei: now that Twilight has been taken care of, you're coming with me Cloud! *grabs his arm and drags him off to some disclosed location***

**Twilight: *groans* lucky bastard...**

**One last thing chapter two should be up in the next few days following whenever I replace chapter one with this, also stay Frosty till I update 'kay?**

**Rei: ... worst. Catchphrase. Ever.**

**Twilight: ... ;-; **


	2. Chapter 2: A Mother's Heart

**The Shadowed Slayer**

**Twilight: I'M FINALLY BACK!**

**Cloud: took ya long enough you slack ass!**

**Twilight: HEY!**

**Rei: now that Twilight's finally writing again we can address some things that one particular person who was worried about.**

**Cloud: In regards to the long as author notes well Twilight will try to tone it down a bit, also nobody even tried to answer the question as to what my relation in this story is to Kayaba so I'm going to tell you the spoiler anyway... *A-hem* the spoiler is... Klein gets a Harem... yeah you didn't actually expect me to give that away so early :P.**

**Twilight: ... That is totally not what I had in mind but now that I think about it... nope, still can't see Klein with a Harem, so that's totally not the spoiler I was talking about. Also I got like 2 follows and a fav which I'm pretty sure is more than my other story... eh I'll try and end this before I get like 2000 words in author notes again :P.**

**Twilight: almost forgot, I'm currently open to Beta's so if you want to help the story along then PM me pls.**

**(Note: I'm finally moving out of home yay!)**

**(Note2: All went well with me moving and I'm sorry that I haven't been working on this as much as I should but in case you didn't re-read chapter one I've only altered minor details in such as Cloud to Kuraudo, and I've taken out a few details that give away later stuff and because I was rambling in the later part of that chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two oc's and the idea behind this story... buttttt if a certain someone would be kind enough to donate the rights to me then I wouldn't have to do this stupid disclaimer when it's pretty obvious I don't own what I'm basing my work off of...**

Normal talk - "Fight me IRL!"

Thoughts – '_Ow I regret everything!_'

GM Talk/Menu text – "**Get wreaked!**"

Scene Change/ Time Skip: **Twilight is the Serial Killer, town we should lynch him!**

{Name of Accessory}

**Chapter 2: The beginning of the end**

**The Town Square of the Town of Beginnings**

Kuraudo frowned as he came out of being Teleported into the town square, this smelt like a trap and they hadn't even found the first dungeon yet.

Suddenly there was a flash in the sky, he snapped his head up looking at it but as soon as it appeared it disappeared with everyone but him being none the wiser to it.

He made fists in his frustration, he was too late to stop whatever He was planning and He hadn't even put his plan into full motion yet.

Kuraudo closed his eyes as he tried to push down his growing rage and calm himself, after what seemed to be an hour but was actually a minute he had cleared enough of his anger in order to think rationally.

Kirito eyed his friend as he calmed himself; he had never liked how his friend was so close to anger in his earlier years and that anger used to get them into a lot of trouble. Then again ever since the accident, no he thought as he shook his head, best not to tread upon those thoughts.

Klein was no scientist, but he was no idiot either, he knew his knew friend was obviously struggling with something but he also didn't know him enough to intervene, he shrugged his shoulders, he had pizza turning up soon, he drooled as he thought of eating a entire box of meat lover's pizza.

***Scene break* With Kayaba.**

Kayaba frowned as he saw Kuraudo close his eyes in anger and shake his head, what did the matter of one person nearly losing control of their emotions matter to him the Kami of this world.

The man smiled as he summoned a command window and pressed a button, all the preparations were complete, it was now time for his game to begin.

***Scene break* With Kuraudo and co.**

As soon as Kuraudo cleared his head and opened his eyes, the sky was suddenly filled with warning signs, a few seconds later Kayaba appeared.

Kayaba gazed down at the crowd, but to Kuraudo it was as if he was looking straight at him.

"**Attention players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat... This is not a defect in the game. This is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot logout of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain, and thus ending your life.**"

Naturally at this news many gasps were heard, a couple at the back tried to leave via the exit in the Town Square but were shocked to find out that their way out was blocked by a force field around the Square.

Klein shocked at what he was hearing asked Kirito "What's he talking about, he's gotta be nuts, right Kirito?"

Surprising Klein it wasn't Kirito that answered his question but Kuraudo with a heavy scowl across his face, "He's right that the transmitter signals work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled it could fry a brain."

Klein looked at the two boys with a disbelieving look "But what if we cut the power?"

Kirito answered this time "No, it has an internal battery." Klein was even more shocked at this news "So your saying our lives are in the hands of that nut job!?" upon hearing this Kirito's face dropped as Klein finished speaking.

Kuraudo's face darkened and he glared at Klein "Watch what you say about him! He may be a nut job but he's still the man who raised me." Snapped Kuraudo at Klein.

The red headed man looked confused at first but then gained a look of understanding "You're HIS son? Did you know about this!?" Klein half yelled half growled as he grabbed the front of Kuraudo's shirt and started to lift him up.

"Enough Klein! Put him down now!" ordered Kirito, the man begrudgingly did as he was told and put Kuraudo back on the ground and turned his attention back to Kayaba but not without one final glare at Kuraudo.

Kayaba seemed to glare down at Klein from his position in the sky "**As I was saying, unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, both from Aincrad and the real word.**"

Kuraudo stared at Kayaba in horror "t-two hundred and thirteen?"

"No, No this can't be happening!?" uttered Klein in horror and disbelief.

Kayaba resumed talking like he never stopped as several screens around him flashed and started displaying the news across the world of people dying "**As you can see, news organizations across the world, are reporting all of this, including the deaths." One screen flashed then displayed the words "Multiple victims in online incident**"

"**Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game.**"

One person in the crowd took offense to what Kayaba said and started to shout "How are we supposed to relax when you've trapped us in here with you a mass murderer?"

At this point Kuraudo knew that the father he knew was now gone, left instead was what he was seeing.

Kayaba continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted as the screens shifted from TV station to TV station, but one in particular caught both Kirito and Kuraudo's attention, on it was a live feed of Kirito's mother crying into her hands, as they watched the paramedics wheel Kirito's limp body with the NerveGear on into the back of an ambulance. **"...Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game, thus you waking you back in the real world.**"

It appeared that of the three of them only Klein was listening to what Kayaba was saying and thus the other two were confused when he started shouting in terror "clear all hundred floors? That's impossible. The beta testers never made it anywhere near that high!"

Finally nearly finished with his speech Kayaba chuckled and said "**finally, I've added a little present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves.**"

Many players did just that, all around the trio other players began to light up and glow blindingly, the trio looked around in confusion and then realization that it was the mirror they had each found in their inventory. All three fearfully looked down at their mirrors to throw them away only to find that it was too late and they had already joined the many glowing and then fading to reveal different looking avatars.

Klein was the first of the three to stop glowing and the there wasn't that much change apart from his hair sticking up and his face looking slightly different than it did just moments ago.

He looked around for the other two that were with him only to find two fourteen year old teens instead of the two near eighteen year olds he was looking for, he looked around for a few seconds only to hear one of the teens call his name, he looked closer at the teens and approached them.

As he got closer to the two, as he had wondered off in his attempt to find his two friends? He saw that the both of them somewhat resembled his friends, for one thing they both had the same hair colour as his friends, at the moment the black haired one was waving his hands at him while shouting his name over all the chatter of the crowd.

Kuraudo looked at Kirito who was waving his hands at Klein who was a few metres to the left of their position in the town square "Are you sure that's him?" he asked as Kirito put his hands down as Klein started to approach them and answered "Who else would wear that bandana with that hair?" Kuraudo took a glance at the approaching man and replied back "Good point."

Klein put his arm around Kirito's shoulders and pulled him into a head-lock and asked teasingly "What was that about a bandana?" Kirito startled by his sudden placement started struggling against Klein hoping to get free but to no avail.

After having Kirito in a head-lock for a good thirty seconds Klein let go and asked "Seriously though, why do we look different?" Kuraudo took a glance at Kayaba still floating in the sky content to let things stir for a couple more minutes.

"That would be the body check we had to do when we signed in for the first time. It must of used our measurements in order to create our real life body into the game, as for the face well I do remember their being a face scan inside the helmet." The boy explained "You should look in your inventory to see if HE lift you anything else."

Kayaba as if hearing his son's conversation suddenly spoke using his deep and heavy voice that echoed throughout the square "**Now before you begin and I release you from the square I have one last thing to inform you of. As of the latest update to Sword Art Online from the Beta to Full, I have neglected to include one thing within the patch notes. Accessories are as of this update a game mechanic, they can be made to include stat boosts or even and very rarely immunity to poison among other things, beware as you may only have four accessory slots at one time, one for a necklace, two for rings, and the last one being of your choice so long as it is not one of the two things I just mentioned. As I am feeling generous today since it is your birth into this world so to speak I shall gift you all a necklace containing a +50 stat boost to your Health Points.**"

It was at this Kayaba seemed to pause in his speech in order to gather his thoughts, well either that or he was pausing for dramatic effect, none the less during his pause many of those that were now trapped inside the game opened their menu and found a window that had popped up after they opened their menu asking if they wanted to accept a gift from Kayaba, although many of them wanted to press Deny, the risk of losing something that would help them stay alive made most press Accept, those that pressed Deny were either those that were foolhardy thought they could take on anything Aincrad had to offer and survive, or they were those that had already lost hope of ever leaving.

Kuraudo opened his menu suspicious of what he might get gifted as he had seen those around him and his two friends trapped with him open their menu and get their {Necklace of Minor Health} from the gift that Kayaba sent them.

What Kuraudo got in exchange of the {Necklace of Minor Health} was not something he expected nor prepared for, Kuraudo stared in shock at the text in front of him {A Mother's Heart} as he got over his shock he pressed accept and what appeared in his hand was enough to make his eye's water.

Clenched in his outstretched hand was a gold heart shaped pendant with an amethyst encrusted into the heart of the heart, attached to the pendant was a golden chain, his heart clenched in his chest as he recognised the necklace, how could he not, it was his mother's favourite necklace after all before it was damaged.

Recognising that he was headed into dangerous thoughts he shook his head as to clear it and with trembling hands he put it around his neck, griping it after he put it on, he reopened the menu and pressed Equipment, which opened the menu up and made it bigger to show his current HP and what he had equipped to his character at the moment, when he pressed on {A Mother's Heart} to see the stats on it the text of the name of the item glowed purple to show that it was a ultra rare item, the reason ultra rare items were even classified as ultra rare in the first place was seeing as a ultra rare item massively boosted your stats, that and there was only one of each in the entire game.

Seeing this now that he wasn't in shock over the fact that it looked exactly like his mother's necklace he wasn't all that surprised that it was ultra rare, seeing as favouritism existed.

He then looked at the stats on it and was amazed by them, +150 ENDURANCE +50STRENGTH +50 DEFENSE +40 DEXERITY +20 PERCEPTION +10 LUCK.

As he then closed the window showing his Character Equipment he took a glance around at the other people, some where standing around and chatting to others, a few looked to be in the midst of a panic attack, a couple had what looked to be their friend comforting them but most of them were largely alone, he frowned wanting to go comfort each and every one of them.

A flash of light orange hair appeared in the corner of his vision before he lost it, he turned around to Kirito who was calling his name "Are you alright man?" he was asked, but before he could respond the Game Master that had been floating in the sky silently taking everything in spoke up again "**Now as you are all now aware of the recent changes I shall now let you go with one piece of advice. Try not to die.**" And with those words that Kuraudo felt had been aimed at him, Akihito Kayaba teleported away and the warning signs that had covered the sky faded leaving the sky visible once again.

But what really drew the player's attention was the simmering of the barrier around the square before it fell and the weight of Kayaba's final words crashed down upon the people gathered there and they began an uncontrollable rush out of the square uncaring if anyone got underfoot and trampled.

As the crowd got thinner as nearly everyone left Kuraudo felt his legs give out from under him and he fell onto his knees and hands as he started to breath heavily.

There was movement to his left as Kirito got down on one knee to rub his back and think about the revelations that had been revealed.

"Man this is... this is fucked up." Klein was the first to speak after what they had been told finally sunk in "Yeah... yeah it is." Stated Kuraudo after he got back on his feet.

"Why? Why would he do this?" Kuraudo looked around at the other stragglers that just like them were in disbelief "I don't know." Klein took offense to his answer and took a threatening step towards Kuraudo "What do you mean you don't know? You're HIS son how could you not know this was coming?!" he snapped towards Kuraudo as Kirito got in between them to stop Klein from making any more moves towards Kuraudo.

"What? You think that because I'm his son I'd know what he was up to?!" he spat angrily "Well I got tough news for you because he never told me anything about this, in fact the only warning I got was when he started to lock himself in his workroom for days on end!" after he finished saying this he straightened up from his sloughed posture and started to walk away trembling in restrained anger.

As Kirito watched Kuraudo walk away he felt an immense sadness at the position his best friend's father had put them in, and anger at the man for causing all this havoc and taking so many lives, he turned back to Klein only to find that the man was already walking away, most likely to go find his friends.

The boy frowned at his new friend's behaviour, but shook his head and ran off in the direction Kuraudo had gone.

***Scene break* 10 minutes later**

How dare he imply that he knew what was going to happen. If given any other choice he would choose anything other than his current opinion.

Kuraudo walked through the town uncaring and ignoring the other players scrambling for supplies from the NPC shopkeepers, as he walked lost deep in his thoughts he didn't stop until he noticed the grass under foot that signalled he was outside the town.

The boy looked up at the field taking in the amount of players now grinding for exp in order to level up as fast as they could

He opened his menu to check his status, still level 1. He frowned, time to do something about all that anger he had couped up.

Kuraudo unsheathed his sword and rushed over to the nearest boar in order to work out some anger.

So wrapped up in his anger he didn't notice himself subconsciously activating his Sword Skill, so when he suddenly sped up and his sword took on a red hue he thought nothing of it and ended up performing a 3-hit combo Sword Skill on the boar that ended up taking it's HP down to a low 76 HP which means his combo had done a whole 414 Points of damage from those 3 hits.

'_Wow'_ he thought to himself, '_that was easy.' _Surprised that he nearly killed a level 2 boar from a 3-hit combo.

So caught up in his surprise he barely noticed that the boar had gotten up and started charging at him intent on running him though and killing him, the boar had gotten to two metres away before he had noticed it and by that time it was jumping though the air about to ram him and potentially run him though with its sharp tusks.

Kuraudo noticing the boar only had time to twist his upper body to the left while tripping over his own feet as they tried to move with him.

Contact!

With a sickening squelch the boar's right tusk speared though his right side just below the rib cage, with the added force to his already fast decent Kuraudo hit the ground hard, but in charging at the boy the boar had inadvertently sliced itself on the edge of his sword clutched in his right hand, as the damage registered on the boar it had just enough time to deal a critical hit to the brown haired boy.

Kuraudo watched his health bar up in the top left corner of his vision drop down to 391HP out of his max HP of 1150HP.

The boar that had dealt so much damage to the boy shattered into white sparkles as its HP depleted to 0, "...Fuck that hurts." Grunted Kuraudo as he struggled to sit up, a very visible red mark was shown on his right side going all the way though and even outwards.

The boy struggled to sit up for another few seconds before muttering "Fuck it." And collapsing backwards onto his back, he watched as his HP after a few seconds of not taking damage began to regenerate slowly.

Suddenly a feminine giggle sounded from behind him, he angled his head so he could look up and found himself looking at a very familiar face.

"Oh Kuraudo, what am I going to do with you?"

***Scene break* with Kirito 5 minutes earlier**

Kirito walked down the street looking around, he was trying to spot Kuraudo in among the crowded shops.

"Hey, Kirito! Is that you?" came a deep voice from one of the shops to his left.

Looking around in confusion Kirito tried to locate the voice among all the shoppers, after a few seconds of looking around he dismissed it as a fluke and walked straight into what felt like a wall with shirt on and fell back onto the ground.

Luck was on the boy's side however as the person he'd accidently walked into had grabbed his wrist just before he hit the ground.

With a small grunt Kirito used the momentum of that person pulling him up to pull himself up; as the boy got back on his feet he looked at the person who helped him to say thanks, "Well well well, fancy meeting you here eh Kirito?" wait a second he recognized that voice and finished turning to face a tall dark skinned bald man with a small goatee under his bottom lip.

Needless to say his jaw dropped "Agil? What are you doing here?" the man just smirked at the question "Well I thought that you boys might need a helping hand, what with Kuraudo's father going nuts." Kirito winced and looked around "That reminds me where is Kuraudo? Usually you two are conjoined at the hip or something." Agil chuckled to himself.

Kirito looked back at Agil "So you haven't seen him around here?" Agil frowned; Kuraudo must have taken his father's betrayal hard if he wasn't with his brother in all but blood "Give me the details while we walk out to the fields." Agil said as he started walking in the direction of said fields.

Kirito took off into a jog in order to not get left behind with Agil's sudden take off "What makes you think he's out there?" he questioned, Agil just looked at Kirito with a raised eyebrow and answered "I thought you knew him better than me," Kirito was about to retort before Agil cut him off by speaking again "By your reactions to my questions, plus with his father going psycho on him, he'd either have chosen one of two opinions, one he breaks down somewhere and cries," Kirito stunned at Agil's reasoning had to catch up once again with Agil's quick pace.

"And two he goes somewhere to let off some anger, now I don't see him doing opinion one do you?" at Kirito's head shake he continued "And just where is there in this game to let off anger?" Agil paused for a second to gather his thoughts, and then looked at Kirito as if expecting him to answer the question.

Kirito thought to himself, a place where you could work off anger.

As if a light bulb went off above his head he snapped his fingers in realisation "The Monster Zones! That's where he'd go. Man I'm an idiot!" Kirito faceplamed.

Agil smiled "Now there's the Kirito I know." Said person looked at Agil with a questioning expression "Wait, if you're here then who's running the bar?"

At this Agil grew slightly embarrassed "I ah, I didn't quite think about that one... I guess Akiko will have to look after bar for now." Kirito raised an eyebrow and smirk as he teasingly said "You do know Akiko will kick your ass after we get out right?" Agil shivered in response, fearful of his fiancée's righteous female fury and smacked the back of Kirito's head nearly sending him to the ground, "Don't say that she might get ideas!" Agil half yell half whispered even though they both knew there was no way for her to possibly hear their discussion...

Or was there a way for her to hear everything that they had just said...

Nah, no way they decided... still, it wouldn't hurt for a quick prayer to Kami...

After their quick prayers and light-hearted grumbles about Kuraudo, they took off towards the closest exit from the town, praying that Kuraudo hadn't gotten himself killed going off against the monsters without waiting to heal in between.

**Who is the mysterious Orange haired person that Kuraudo has met? How is Kuraudo's dad Kayaba? Where is Suguha? Who is Agil's mysterious Fiancée? Find out on the next episode of Dragon. Ball. Z!**

**I have always wanted to do that XD, sorry for the wait folks my best friend had me quite distracted the past few days and no I am not just saying that as an excuse, how dare you accuse me of such atrocities... **

**Rei: *sigh* I've told you a million times that's not where it goes dammit!**

**Kuraudo/Cloud: but it won't fit in there!**

**Rei: then Push harder!**

**Everyone: Oh my!**

**Rei: Err, hey now I didn't mean it like that!**

**Twilight: then what way did you mean it in hmmm?**

**Everyone: *Leans forward to ear the answer***

**Rei: *Now highly embarrassed* I err, ah fuck you! *takes off***

**Darkie: you do know she is going to kick your ass later right?**

**Twilight: I know, her reaction is worth it though haha.**

**Alright peeps you know the deal Read, review *if you want to* leave me a smiley face or something and then follow and favourite!**

**Darkie: Really Twilight?**

**Twilight: Oh shut up, like you could do any better!**

**Darkie: Watch me! *A-hem***

**And I'm afraid that's all the time we have left folks laters, and remember to leave a smiley face!**

**Darkie: Hey you can't just end it like that!**

**Twilight: *Smirks a very evil smirk* Watch me!**


End file.
